Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite - 010
"The Dark Face of Justice" is the tenth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite and the second chapter in the Duelist of Justice Arc. Summary Having reunited with Yuna, Yuzuki begins his search for the remainder of his friends. The search is put on halt when Rei begins questioning the relationship between Yuzuki and Yuna. After hearing the story of the events so far, Rei deems Yuzuki insane and is unable to believe that Yuna would be safe under his care. Taking Yuna into custody, Rei attempts to leave Yuzuki only for the latter to challenge him to a Duel, with Rei agreeing to believe him should Yuzuki win. Yuzuki is put the test against a Duelist of Legend with Yuna on the line! Featured Duel 'Yuzuki Taiga vs. Rei Yukimura' Turn 1: Yuzuki Yuzuki Normal Summons "Chronos Light Blader" (4/1700/600) and Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Rei Rei Normal Summons "Decoy Doll" (1/0/0) in face-up Defense Position. He then activates "Red Arrow Archer" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Blue Arrow Archer" (Left Pendulum Scale 9) in his Pendulum Zones. Rei Pendulum Summons "Centaurian Strike-Knight" (8/2500/2000) and "Gavel Fighter" (5/2000/1400), both in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Gavel Fighter", letting him return "Decoy Doll" and "Light Blader" to the hand, at the cost of "Gavel Fighter" being unable to attack this turn. He then activates the Spell Card "Pendulum Volt", targeting "Gavel Fighter" and inflicting damage to Yuzuki equal to half of its original ATK (Yuzuki: 4000 → 3000 LP). "Centaurian Strike-Knight" attacks Yuzuki directly, but Yuzuki activates his face-down "Time Trap", as his opponent declared a direct attack, which lets him Special Summon 1 "Chronos" monster from his hand and destroy 1 monster his opponent controls with ATK less than the DEF of the Special Summoned monster. Yuzuki Special Summons "Chronos Armor Beetle" (5/0/2300) in face-up Defense Position and destroys "Gavel Fighter". A replay occurs, and "Centaurian Strike-Knight" attacks and destroys "Armor Beetle". Turn 3: Yuzuki Yuzuki Normal Summons "Light Blader" again, and then activate his face-down "Chronos Calling", as he controls a "Chronos" monster, letting him Special Summon a "Chronos" monster from his hand, though its effects will be negated. He Special Summons "Chronos Ring Master" (4/0/0) in face-up Defense Position. He then activates "Chronos-Eyes Double Synthesis", paying 1000 LP and using its second effect which lets him simultaneously Fusion Summon a "Chronos-Eyes" Fusion Monster and Synchro Summon a "Chronos-Eyes" Synchro Monster using monsters he controls (Yuzuki: 3000 → 2000 LP). Via this effect, Yuzuki tunes the Level 4 "Light Blader" with the Level 4 "Ring Master" to Synchro Summon "Chronos-Eyes Star Tamer" (8/2800/2300) in Attack Position. He then fuses "Light Blader" and "Ring Master" on his field to Fusion Summon "Chronos-Eyes Rift Gryphon" (8/2900/1400) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes * This is seen in Yuzuki's Extra Deck, though he removes it just before the Duel against Rei starts. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite Category:Duelist of Justice Arc